


【授翻】在你的国土/remain within your reign

by virginbirth



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Heteronormativity, Internalized Biphobia, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Sexual crisis, Sexual exploration, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, original society, playing fast and loose with canon, the ocs are lesbians so don't worry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virginbirth/pseuds/virginbirth
Summary: 密斯托拉斯希望自己不那么爱他，可是他不能。





	【授翻】在你的国土/remain within your reign

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [remain within your reign](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363380) by [dontcallmeking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcallmeking/pseuds/dontcallmeking). 



> 原作者的说明   
> BG的部分有5段左右，如果不想看性工作者的口活可以跳过这一部分。  
> 标题源自 Lauren Aquilina 的"Wonder." 真的很好听，而且它奠定了全文的感情基调，推荐一边听一边看！这是链接https://music.163.com/#/song?id=27579142   
> （前半部分编辑过，后半部分没有，因为我想快点发出来算了）

密斯托拉斯不能自已地为辛巴德着迷。他那么迷人，充满了魅力，他有雄心壮志，有坚定的信念，他总是那么令人信服，长得还很美……密斯托拉斯还可以继续举例。他是真正的王之器；即使不在王位上，也有一颗王者的心。辛巴德的身上有着某种令人折服的特质，让人情不自禁地追随他。对于密斯托拉斯来说，跟在他身后，观察他的一举一动，然后模仿他，是再自然不过的事了。   
他们在一家妓院（辛巴德很喜欢这种东西）， 辛巴德的腿上坐着一个姑娘，身旁还围着两个。   
妓院里光线昏暗，空气中弥漫着熏香和水烟的刺鼻烟雾。服侍密斯托拉斯的那个女孩问他要不要把酒倒满。他接受了这个提议，然后抿了一小口。他的酒量不是很好，也无意在这种场合表现得像个傻瓜。他和女孩们调着情，微笑着把她们引过来，视线却像有了意识一样回到了辛巴德的身上。密斯托拉斯在跟随辛巴德的这些年里，就已经了解了他对于性事是多么的不知满足。  
密斯托拉斯旁边的一个女孩笑着滑到他两腿之间。 “嘿，”她说，“想离开这儿？”  
他感觉到一股热气从下腹升起，于是点了点头，露出一个有点紧张的微笑。他可以感觉到他拿着酒杯的手在颤抖，为了不让酒洒出来，只好把它放下。她扭着臀部在他的脖子上吮吻，让他浑身颤抖。她从他身上滑下来，一只纤巧的手放在他的手心，密斯托拉斯的胃一阵抽搐，便被对方以惊人的力道拉到妓院后面的一个房间。  
那里比之前的房间更暗了，即使她点亮了蜡烛也是如此。米斯特拉斯摆弄着盔甲的系带，不知道接下来该怎么办。她脸上带着微笑，迈着滑行一般的步子穿过房间朝着他走去。  
“你想让我做什么？”她问道。密斯托拉斯的迟疑明显得触手可及。她脸上依然带着笑。“你有些什么样的幻想？”  
密斯托拉斯咽了一口口水， 回想起那些夜间的幻梦，结实有力的双手在他的皮肤上滑动，抱着他，经验丰富，干燥的唇落在他的锁骨上，细细密密地轻咬和吸吮。 他想到了肌肉，强壮的背部，肱二头肌和被操干时环在腰际的结实的大腿。他移开了视线：“嗯......我也不知道......”这总比承认他对另一个男人的性幻想来得更容易说出口。  
密斯托拉斯当然想过外面的世界会与萨桑有所不同，想过他在性与爱方面会有更多选择的自由，不必将自己的一部分锁在箱子里。  
不要误会了，密斯托拉斯喜欢女性（她们温柔，善良，漂亮）;但他也爱男人（他们强壮，大胆，英俊）。  
“你想让我帮你吸出来吗？”她满不在乎的发问，让密斯托拉斯回过神来。他点了点头——天知道他什么时候还有机会做这种事？他太紧张，太胆怯，又拿不定主意，即使在妓院里， 也没有采取多少实际的行动。 他多希望能够知道自己想要什么，并且像辛巴德一样接受它。他解开裤带，释放出他半硬的阴茎。她抚摸着他，直到他硬起来，然后跪在地上，将那前端纳入口腔。  
密斯托拉斯双手抓住了那长而柔滑的头发，幻想着辛巴德金色的眼睛注视着他，任由自己沉浸在黑暗与快感之中。  
ν   
辛巴德喝醉了，一路搭着密斯托拉斯的肩膀回到他们住的酒店。 密斯托拉斯试图喝酒来忘掉他在那个昏暗房间里所生出的欲念，但最终也只是有些许醉意。 辛巴德把大部分的重量都放在他身上，他的呼吸就在他耳边，虽然闻起来就像廉价的啤酒，也依旧灼热无比。  
“你和她们上过床了，”辛巴德真诚地笑着说，“哈！感觉如何？感觉很好，对吧？“  
米斯特拉斯紧张地笑了笑，庆幸辛巴德喝得太多，以至于没有发现他的不自在： “是啊。挺好的。”  
“所以呢，她对你做了些什么？你是第一次对吧？”辛巴德叹了口气，把更多重量压在密斯托拉斯身上。“我记得我第一次做爱。女性真的好——软，好光滑，就像缎子一样。“  
“哦，嗯。”密斯托拉斯想象着辛巴德和别人做爱的样子，脸红了起来。他大脑中的某个部分正发出像爬行动物那样的嘶嘶声，“为什么你不能想象那是你自己，而不是那些女人？想想辛巴德和你做爱吧。 “我没有，那个……做到最后。她只是，呃，把我吸出来了？”  
辛巴德点了点头，又把头稍稍偏向一边：“那也不错啊。她们都很擅长这个，“他再次笑道。 “不过我猜这是工作的关系。”  
“是啊，”密斯托拉斯说。他的脑中再次回想起了这种感觉，还有当他想象辛巴德，而不是那个女孩给他口交时，那突然攀升的快感。  
“这也是你第一次让人给你口活吗？”辛巴德问。密斯托拉斯不好意思地点点头，觉得有点尴尬。  
“那就是特别的啦，”辛巴德说。 “想知道我当时做了什么？”  
不想，密斯托拉斯心想，但还是说：“好吧，你做了什么？”  
“我同时和两个女孩做了，”他自豪地说。 “我还是第一次这么干，”他停顿了一下。 “我也不确定那是什么感觉。还不错吧，但是我也说不清楚。“  
密斯托拉斯实在无法想象和多个人上床，因为他甚至没有和任何人上过床。再说了，在萨桑干这样的事是违法的。 密斯托拉斯发现自己还挺想知道那是什么感觉的。  
“那是什么感觉？”他无法自已地问了出口。辛巴德嘟起嘴唇沉吟了一下：“感觉很好，但我觉得是两个男人的话会更容易。”  
“两个？”密斯托拉斯震惊了。这要能好怎？  
“没错，比如说两男一女，”辛巴德说。 “男人会更加容易取悦。要不然我总会觉得把另一位小姐晾在一边。虽然我知道她们的工作就是让我高兴，不过嘛，“他对着密斯托拉斯露出一个傻兮兮的笑，“我是一个有服务精神的人。”  
密斯托拉斯的脸在这样的目光下开始发热。他知道辛巴达是一个给予者，任何长了眼睛的人都能看出他的偏好。 密斯托拉斯在心里默默记下这不知道哪天会用上的信息。  
辛巴德继续絮絮叨叨。  
“你有没想过吸一个人的阴茎是什么感觉？”他问道。 “我总是想知道别人给我口交的时候是什么样子。你的嘴巴里有什么感觉？味道怎么样？咽下去以后是什么感觉？我打赌我肯定擅长这个。做爱的事情我都很擅长，“他再次笑道。 “我擅长很多事情，”他停顿道。 “我感觉没有我做不好的事。”  
“你真是个天才，辛巴德，”密斯托拉斯不带感情地说道。辛巴德突然眼睛一亮——他灵光一闪想到什么主意的时候总是会这样。  
“嘿，密斯托拉斯！让我给你口交嘛！“  
他的请求让密斯托拉斯猛地咳嗽起来。他觉得脸上都要着火了。他们停下脚步，密斯托拉斯盯着辛巴德金色的大眼睛，还有在酒精的作用下泛着红晕的脸颊。  
“你说什么啊？”  
“你看，我们年纪差不多。另外，我们都有过经验了。所以我想尝试一下。“  
密斯托拉斯咬住嘴唇，深吸一口气。 “等你清醒了再跟我说这话。”“可是密斯托拉斯，”辛巴达发牢骚。 “我要是酒醒了，就不会这样说了。”  
“是这样没错，”密斯托拉斯说道，有种快要窒息的感觉。 “如果你在清醒时不想这样做，那么你明天早上就会后悔。而且，你也不喜欢男人。你每次都只会和女孩子上床。而且我认为，即使你喝醉到想要给男人口交，如果你以前一直对男人感到厌恶，那么这就不是自愿的！而且，这完全不合适！在萨桑，你和某人进行性行为之前必须向他求爱才行。”  
这真是个愚蠢的借口，密斯托拉斯心想，考虑到我刚让一个妓女给我口交 。但如果是他的话，在不管干发生之前，我想要先追求他。我太喜欢他，所以不想和他只有肉体关系。  
辛巴德哼了一声，接受了密斯托拉斯的说辞。 “好吧，我猜你说得没错，”他摇了摇头。 “哇——我得睡一觉才能打消这个念头。”  
密斯托拉斯点点头，“是啊。这次你真的醉得厉害。你到底怎么了？”  
辛巴德耸了耸肩，低头看着他们走过的街道。 直到他们到达客栈的房间，两人都没有再说话。 辛巴德看着密斯托拉斯打开门，扶他坐下。  
“以前我们一起出去玩的时候，你从来不会跟女孩子一起走掉的。”  
密斯托拉斯脱下盔甲的动作停下了。  
“什么？”  
“我不喜欢这样，”辛巴德“扑通”一声倒在床上。他翻了个身，头发在他身后散开，这让密斯托拉斯有种解开那个马尾辫使劲撸的冲动。 “我们出去玩儿的时候，你总是看着我。可是你今天却看着别的女人……我不喜欢这样。“  
密斯托拉斯盯着辛巴德背对着他的身影，感觉呼吸堵在喉咙里，他发出有些破碎的声音：“辛巴德……”  
辛巴德的床上传来一阵鼾声。密斯托拉斯的呼吸颤抖着。最终他还是在床上躺下，把床单拉到鼻子上，盯着天花板。密斯托拉斯觉得他今晚肯定睡不着了。  
ν   
密斯托拉斯说对了。他睡不着。他叹了口气，穿上裤子，离开房间在旅店大堂坐了下来。他一个人坐在那里，看着火焰啪的一声在火盆里爆开，吞吃着供它燃烧的木头，直到……他自己也不知道在那里坐了多久。  
辛巴德的话在他的脑海徘徊不去，让他不知道如何是好。他知道我在看他。他想要我看着他。他不希望我和女人一起睡觉。这些都是他始料未及的。  
他身后的地板发出“嘎吱”一声，他转过身，看到是席纳霍霍，又放松下来。 席纳霍霍挑了挑眉毛，坐在他旁边。  
“你来做什么？”密斯托拉斯问道。 席纳霍霍苦笑了一下。  
“我总是会在这样的晚上想念露露姆，还有我们的孩子。有时就很难入睡。你呢？”  
密斯托拉斯摇摇头，不知道说什么：“我就是……睡不着。”  
“有什么特别的原因吗？做噩梦了？”  
“没有，”他老实地承认了，也许是因为实在太晚了，或者是他喝了酒（虽然现在已经醒了），又或是因为席纳霍霍给他一种和骑士王截然不同的“父亲”一般的感觉，总之他相信可以对席纳霍霍倾吐他一直以来死守的秘密。“我喜欢男人，”他轻声说道。一根柴鑫在火中裂开，四分五裂后化为了灰烬，而炉火升腾起来，如同欢庆着木柴崩溃的生命一般。席纳霍霍一言不发，密斯托拉斯闭上双眼，把下巴抵在膝盖上，不敢去看席纳霍霍的表情和他的反应。一定被讨厌了吧，他想，你都干了什么啊？你是在和一群纯爷们一起旅行，现在他们肯定不想带着你了！“对不起，”他飞快地说，“我什么都没说！把它忘了吧！”  
“密斯托拉斯，”席纳霍霍安慰他说，“这没什么。喜欢男人也没有什么不好的。”  
密斯托拉斯咬住嘴唇，这情绪像要将他淹没一般。他一直以来都在努力消化自己的感情，已经不记得持续了多久，现在有人告诉他没关系 。希望他的父亲也能对他说没关系，尽管他知道这种事情永远不可能发生在萨桑的骑士王身上。  
“我也喜欢女孩子，”密斯托拉斯告诉席纳霍霍，后者点了点头。  
“在伊姆查克古老的信仰中，有一位与她的女性情人住在海底的神。也有传说她与男女都有关系。我要是因为这个对你有不好的看法，那也太虚伪了。“  
“谢谢你，”米斯特拉斯说，他从未如此真诚地，发自心底地感谢过 。他们沉默了一会儿，看着将原木吞噬殆尽后行将消失殆尽的火苗。  
“我喜欢辛巴德，”密斯托拉斯低声的话语打破了沉默。 席纳霍霍点点头。  
“我想也是。”  
“我知道这很蠢，我们是不会有结果的，但我就是，控制不住我自己。“  
“喜欢某个人并不是愚蠢的事，”席纳霍霍毫不犹豫地说道： “会因为什么事而喜欢上谁，都不是你自己能决定的。有时候它就这么发生了。“  
“但辛巴德并不喜欢男人，”密斯托拉斯说。  
“辛巴德啊......”席纳霍霍离开了座位，整理了一下思绪，“辛巴德对他没有经历过的事情多少需要一点接受的时间。不要误会，我不是说他对那些事有偏见。他从小长大的村子里除了妇女就是小孩。他从来没有遇到过过喜欢男人的男人，就算村里有女人和女人相爱，他也年纪太小了，发现不了吧。 他在艾尔提缪拉会受挫，也是因为从来没有遇到过男人和女人的角色对调的情况吧。  
“我不是很明白你想表达什么，”密斯托拉斯说。  
“我只是不能确定辛巴德是不是肯定不喜欢男人。我认为情况可能更像是：辛巴德不知道他喜欢男人。他十四岁的时候我就在他身边了。我见过他被男性吸引的样子。我也见过他施展那种男女通吃的魅力。说不定他两者都喜欢， 只是还没发现罢了。“  
“如果他知道我喜欢他，他会讨厌我吗？”密斯托拉斯问道。对于辛巴德能回应他的感情这种事，他不抱有任何期待。  
“说实话，我也不知道，”席纳霍霍这样说道：“虽然辛巴德挺开放的，我也不知道他这方面是不是够开放。”  
萨桑的图书馆深处，保存着关于世界各地文化的典籍，密斯托拉斯永远不该来这样的地方。那里的书被认为会导致渎神和堕落，但它们是真实历史的记录，而密斯托拉斯把它们全都读完了。他记得一个名为奥兰的特殊社会，那里的人信奉保护自然的教义。他们住在树屋里，通过四通八达的滑轮系统往来。他们在萨桑旅行者的著作中被称为违背上帝律法的悖德者，因为他们允许同性之间的爱情。对于有些奥兰人来说，这种活动有时是一种婚前放纵的方式，而对于另一些人，这是他们的爱好。奥兰人，学者们写道，在性交方面非常活跃和开放。这些记录通篇都在极尽词藻地描写萨萨尼亚旅行者们如何通过祈祷抵制了奥兰人那使人堕落的诱惑。  
密斯托拉斯一直想知道住在一个不必隐藏自己的地方是什么感觉。在那段试着接受他喜欢男人的事实的时光里，他曾经许多次地回到那个图书馆去阅读关于奥兰的事情。他努力地从那些充满偏颇的描写中拼凑出一个充满智慧和创造力的国度，一个可以接受他的国度。  
辛巴德从海边镇子上的居民那儿听到了有趣的事情。在森林深处有一片富饶的土地，那儿有着世界上其他任何地方都找不到的资源。 密斯托拉斯立刻就想起了奥兰。这时他听到有什么东西在他耳边嘶嘶作响，紧接着就突然被一张网缠得动弹不得。他恐慌了几秒钟后，开始在网里爬来爬去，随后就挂在了一根巨树的枝条上。他们不过在森林里前进了几分钟。 密斯托拉斯怀疑整个地面都散布着陷阱，不过也可能他们只是走上了一条守卫特别严密的道路罢了。  
“密斯托拉斯，冷静下来，”辛巴德从上方冲他喊道。 密斯托拉斯突然意识到他们是一起被困在网中，顿时感到头上浇了一桶冷水 。 辛巴德的双腿与他的缠在一起，而他的脸也近在咫尺。密斯托拉斯的心跳漏了一拍，他脸红了起来。“我们会找到一条出路的。”辛巴德说。  
“怎么找？”他问。“这些网是割不断的！我们又在这么老高的地方！即使我们下去了，过不了多久又会被困住的。“  
“我会想办法的，”辛巴德笑着对他说。“相信我。”密斯托拉斯感到了自己的无力。他觉得只要辛巴德开口，他就会心甘情愿地做任何辛巴德想要他做的事情，无论什么事。   
“我一直都相信你，”密斯托拉斯大声说，尽管他并不是有意的。他捂住嘴，注视着辛巴德的眼睛。那双眼睛探寻地看着他的脸，他的两靥泛起了轻微的红晕。  
“为什么？”辛巴德静静地问道。 密斯托拉斯突然意识到到辛巴德是在寻求某种安慰。在过去的一年里，他度过了一段艰难的日子。他被奴役。他把桀派输给了赛连蒂娜。他的信心受到了打击。他了解到他的祖国正在进行清洗，虽然他不一定忠于帕尔提比亚王室，但那里仍然是他的家。他的父亲在战争中死去，他的母亲被埋葬在那里。辛巴德承受着多少压力，密斯托拉斯甚至无法细想，但他希望辛巴德能得到些许宽慰，能明白他是被支持着，被爱着的。 密斯托拉斯，贾法尔以及席纳霍霍甚至多拉公都将跟随他到天涯海角，如果有必要，即使牺牲生命也在所不惜。这就是他们在迷宫中战斗的理由，为了守护他们的王。  
密斯托拉斯深吸一口气，将手环辛巴德的后颈，触到他头发下微微汗湿的皮肤。密斯托拉斯：“你是我的王。”  
辛巴德睁大了眼睛，但那表情里还夹杂着许多难以理解的部分。密斯托拉斯在那双满含深情的眼中看到了悲伤。出于本能地，他用拇指在辛巴德颈侧抚摩。  
“谢谢啦，密斯托拉斯，”辛巴德说着，闭上了眼睛。他对于密斯托拉斯安抚他的动作没有做任何评论，所以密斯托拉斯保持着这个姿势。他认为现在辛巴德才是最需要这个的人。辛巴德为帮助他们所有人做了那么多：他净化了贾法尔，给了席纳霍霍信心， 他们接受了走投无路的赛连蒂娜，莎赫尔，塔比莎和多拉公，冒着失去生命和自由的危险来弥补维特尔的错误，解放了马斯鲁尔和其他被奴役的孩子，平复了哈利奥巴布德的内乱并使得迦尔鲁卡与他哥哥和好。他试图带马斯鲁尔回到故乡。他将密斯托拉斯从萨桑和他的父亲那里解放了出来。他给了他们这么多，却没有要求回报。  
“辛巴德，”密斯托拉斯的呼唤重新拉回了辛巴德的注意力，他睁开了半阖着的双眼， “我们会让你成为王者。”  
他吐出一声叹息，密斯托拉斯感觉到嘴唇上温暖的空气。 “在成为国王之前，我还有很长的路要走。就像赛连蒂娜说的那样。我不知道自己在做什么。“  
“你比她更了解人民，”密斯托拉斯说，“成为国王不正是为了引导人们吗？辛巴德，我们都想要跟随你。我们都想和你一起。如果这不是天生的领导才能，或者王者的器量，那我不知道在这个世界上怎样才能找到比你更合适的人。“  
“密斯托拉斯......” 这声叹息一般的呼唤让密斯托拉斯战栗。他多么希望能再听到辛巴德喊他的名字，以无数种不同的方式。他多么希望能让他们之间的距离缩小，再缩小。他希望，他盼望，他渴望。  
辛巴德一动不动地将头枕在密斯托拉斯肩颈部的交界处。 密斯托拉斯可以感受到辛巴德紧张和高涨的情绪。他是个容易紧张起来的人。他永远都在前进，前进，从没想过要停下，即使在这么做对他来说更有利的时候。密斯托拉斯很高兴，在辛巴德需要停下来，喘一口气的时候，自己能和他在一起。  
密斯托拉斯的一只手臂环在辛巴德的背上，用指尖轻轻抚摸着 。即便被一群孤立主义者困在这与世隔绝的地方，他还是感到平静。这样就很好，密斯托拉斯想，至少我们可以拥有这个平静的时刻。随即他就为这明显极度偏离重点的念头想打自己。  
困着他们的网开始下降，密斯托拉斯的心沉了下去。 他们撞到了地面，辛巴德有点慌张地从密斯托拉斯身上直起身来。当他从地上站起来时，之前的脆弱已经完全消失不见了。一群人，一群战士站在他们面前，手中的武器威胁地挥舞着。  
“你是谁？”人群最前面的那个女人问道。  
辛巴德站着，伸出双手作出恭敬的手势。 “我是辛巴德，这几位是我的朋友。我们是旅行者。”  
那个女人抬起眉毛看着他。 “就一个单纯的旅行者来说，你穿得也太好了。你来这里究竟有什么目的？“  
“我们是商人，”辛巴德承认。 “我们希望与您的子民交谈并进行交易。”  
“我明白了，”女人说， “我会把带你们去见首领。她会决定该怎么做。”  
“弗洛莱夫人，我们真的可以相信这些人吗？”她身边的一名士兵问道，她一挥手制止了部下的疑虑。  
“伊斯金德尔，这是一群孩子，”弗洛莱女士回答道。 “这两个人不会超过18岁， 和他们一起旅行的孩子们看起来还不到15岁。这群人中有只一个成年人。我认为可以相信他们，因为他们太年轻。引导无家可归的孩子不是我们成年人的责任吗？更何况，我的姐妹在婚后便一直采取仁慈的态度，而她的妻子也有兴趣增进我们对外界的了解。“  
她的妻子？米斯特拉斯思忖。莫非他们就是奥兰人？  
弗洛莱女士转向他们，一手叉在胯部。 “请随我们一起来，我们会帮助你们的。”  
辛巴德鞠躬。 “谢谢你，女士。”  
这些人于是转过身去，领着他们沿着隐藏的道路前进。他们有一条只有当地人才能看到的路，而那些对于旅行者来说显而易见的道路则布满了危机和陷阱。“他们真的这么容易就让我们进去了？”密斯托拉斯想。随着他们的脚步，眼前的树木变得更加茂密，脚下的灌木似乎也长得越发葱茏。密密匝匝的枝叶交织在一起，弗洛莱夫人和她的部下们开始翻墙，密斯托拉斯完全不知道他们是怎么办到的。 他和辛巴德对视一眼，也跟着他们往上爬，但还是远远落在后面。那群当地人站在顶端，居高临下地看着他们，密斯托拉斯觉得尴尬极了。  
到达顶部后，密斯托拉斯才意识到他们正站在大树的枝丫上。他开始感到内心越来越高涨的兴奋感，这些人一定就是奥兰人了。相同发音的名字，独一无二的环境，领导者是女性的事实，而且她显然还有妻子...... 密斯托拉斯想知道辛巴德对这种开放的同性关系的会作何反应。他确实感到一丝恐惧流过心上，害怕这次访问会被偏见所累，或者变成像艾尔提缪拉的花街那次一样。  
交错枝条间的路径看起来已经使用了数百年。周围的花丛中有嗡嗡作响的蜂蜜，散发出让人仿佛置身天堂的气味。 密斯托拉斯觉得这兴许就是人们所说的极乐世界。有鲜花，爱，充满了包容。  
他们到达了一个人工建造的平台，随后通过它进入了粗壮树干的内部。沿着楼梯向下，他们突然间进入一个宽广的宫殿。宫殿内有两个彼此相邻的宝座，两位女性端坐其上。弗洛莱女士和伊斯金德尔上前鞠躬行礼。 辛巴德跪在地上，密斯托拉斯也跟着跪了下来。  
“姐妹，这些是什么人？”一位戴着巨大头饰的女士问道。  
“首领，他们是商人，领导者名唤辛巴德，他们希望与我们达成贸易协议，”弗洛莱女士回应道：“我认为这样的盟约可以作为礼物，祝福您与碧芙的结合。”  
“我一直想体验一下外面的世界，”另一位女士，碧芙，发表了意见： “亲爱的，我想和这些旅行者谈谈。”  
“当然，我的爱，”首领回答道。密斯托拉斯透过他的睫毛，惊奇地看到她靠近碧芙，在她的额角落下一个充满爱意的吻，后者轻笑着啄了一下她的嘴唇。 密斯托拉斯的心脏仿佛被攥紧了。我也想这样，他想。他的眼前一下子浮现出辛巴德躺在他膝上的情景，就如之前他们被困在网里的时候一样。他抚摸着辛巴德发头发，把它们梳顺了。他能感觉到辛巴德微笑的唇瓣抵在他的皮肤上。辛巴德“フフフ”地笑着，说我爱你，密斯托拉斯。于是密斯托拉斯也轻笑着回应说，我也爱你，我的王。然后辛巴德就会凑过来轻吻他的鼻尖。密斯托拉斯就大笑着追逐那乱动的唇瓣，直到用自己的唇将其捕获。他们躺在床上，把肩负的责任忘在一边，沉浸于令人意乱情迷的爱。  
密斯托拉斯渴求着。他一辈子都没有如此热切地渴望过什么。他问自己，为什么爱会这样另人难过？一丝慌乱掠过心上，他不禁疑问，这就是爱吗？我爱上他了吗？密斯托拉斯此前从未爱上任何人。  
他从未对其他的有过这样的感觉。  
“商人辛巴德，”首领开口说道，“抬起头来。在签订协议之时，我们是平等的商业伙伴。”  
“感激不尽，陛下，”辛巴德用措辞得体地回应道，在看到首领夫妇交缠的十指时显得有些不自然。  
“姐妹，感谢你带这些异乡人来见我，你可以走了。”  
“遵命，陛下，”弗洛莱女士和伊斯金德尔与在外等候的士兵们一同离开了。首领和碧芙站起来，朝一旁的侍从做了个手势。  
“为客人准备好会议室，”她下令。这位仆人离开后，她的妻子从王座的高台上下来，站在辛巴德面前。密斯托拉斯此时才意识到这些人大多个子很小。首领露出和煦的微笑， “欢迎来到奥兰之国，我们都为你们的到来感到高兴。”她把目光转向密斯托拉斯。 “啊，来自萨桑的骑士。 碧芙，吾爱，你一定知道那段历史：上一次这样来到我们这儿的不正是萨桑人吗？“  
碧芙点点头，“那时我们骑着身披铠甲的战马一样骑着他们，'”她笑道，“那些萨桑人在床上可疯了。我的老师一直和我说，被压抑之人的欲望最是强烈。“  
首领松开与碧芙握在一起的手，转而将手臂环在她的腰上，把她拉近自己。  
“你和你的朋友在此停留期间，如果你们谁想找个伴儿，请尽管告诉我们。我们很多人都很期待跟外乡人激情一夜呢。“  
“谢谢你们的热情好客。”辛巴德说，尽管看起来还是不太适应。   
密斯托拉斯好奇这儿的女性是只喜欢同性呢，还是和他一样？他们一行人开始向会议室走去，密斯托拉斯抽空观察了同伴们的表情。如他所想的那样，只有辛巴德一个人看起来特别困扰。密斯托拉斯想去几周前席纳霍霍对他所说的，关于辛巴德潜意识里的恐同倾向，因为他在成长的过程中从未经历过这样的事。密斯托拉斯倒是经历过，他的经历就是被人告知爱上一个男人是邪恶的，亵渎神明的。  
“那么，萨桑人，”碧芙开口问道，“你们国家仍然视同性之爱为禁忌吗？我记得有记录记载了你们的人对我们的文化有许多相当有趣的反应。“  
辛巴德不由瞟向密斯托拉斯的方向，而后者咽了一口唾沫：“从小到大，他们都告诉我，男人 爱上男人是对神的不敬，但是在经历了外面的世界以后，我个人认为这样做并没有错。不同民族的文化让我学到了很多东西，有些事情在一个国家是是不道德的，而在另一个国家却没问题，这让我思考……真正的答案是什么？“  
“你似乎是个开明的人，”碧芙说， “我们的人和你们在过去曾有过很多龃龉。他们太一本正经了——虽然让他们体验了一下之后就屈服了。我很高兴看到你有着与历史记录上不同的观点和生活方式。“  
“我的妻子是个史官，”首领解释道。 “她把所有的历史都记在脑子里。”  
“你是怎么认识的？”密斯托拉斯好奇地问道。  
“当时碧芙正在表演艾斯特尔和阿狄娅的歌谣。她的歌声和舞姿都是我从未见过的美丽，“首领对她的妻子微笑。 “我爱上了她并试图向她求婚。”  
“她当时看上去笨拙极了，”碧芙咯咯笑起来。 “她就是不肯说她爱上了我，虽然她的脸上已经写满了。我去哪里她都要跟着，有时还会给我带花，因为它们让她想起了“我”，她还一直让我讲历史故事，但是几乎每次都会睡着。“  
“别说了，”领袖满脸通红，“你明明也爱我爱得不得了。”  
碧芙叹了口气，她的脸上充满了对首领毫不掩饰的爱意，几乎让密斯托拉斯感到嫉妒， “我是爱您。”  
“这真浪漫，”席纳霍霍说道：“我感觉等了一辈子那么久才终于等到我的妻子同意嫁给我。 说实话，我都同情我自己。“  
“你们有孩子吗？”碧芙问道。  
“是有几个，”席纳霍霍笑着说： “她最近生了一对双胞胎。”  
“多么可爱啊，”碧芙轻声说道， “我们正在考虑收养，但不是最近。毕竟我们才刚结婚。“  
“收养？”迦尔鲁卡问。  
“对，就是抚养他人生下的孩子。通常会是孤儿，或者父母不方便照看他们，“首领解释道：“对于像我们这样对异性没兴趣的夫妇来说，这便是一种养育孩子的方式。”  
辛巴德礼貌地说：“我相信有您作为母亲的话，任何孩子都会感到幸运的吧。”他今天比平常更为安静。密斯托拉斯猜测他大概是不习惯和他撩不动的女性对吧。  
“还是多谢你的褒奖，尽管让你感到不适，”碧芙回答说。  
“为什么你会认为我感到不适，我的女士？”辛巴德问道。米斯特拉斯想要翻白眼。这太明显了。辛巴德为了让自己看起来很放松努力得太过头了。他的肩膀，嘴角和眼眶都绷紧了。  
“你的姿势，”碧芙解释道。 “你并没有冒犯我们。我们明白这样的生活方式在外界不怎么常见。我希望这不会影响你与我们进行贸易往来的愿望？“  
“完全不会，”辛巴德回答。 “诚然，贵地的文化在我去过的任何地方都不甚寻常。我想我因为只是此前没有接触过它。”  
“凡事总有第一次嘛。”  
密斯托拉斯突然想起辛巴德在醉酒的时候对他说过的话，关于想要吸他的小兄弟什么的。他惊讶于时间竟然已经过了这么久，不知道辛巴德还记不记得这件事情。  
“好了，我们开始谈正事吧，”首领说着，命令左右将纸张铺在桌上。密斯托拉斯换了一个舒适一点的坐姿——起草贸易协定从来是件苦差事。  
ν   
深夜，把孩子们都赶去睡觉后，席纳霍霍也进入了梦乡。就在这时，辛巴德悄悄地摸上了密斯托拉斯的床。他的眼睛闪闪发亮，像熔化的金子，在纯净月光的照耀下，好像上帝亲自指着他说：快看！就是他！被我选中的国王！他微笑时露出的牙齿好像洁白的珍珠。密斯托拉斯惊异于他的美。  
“想去探险吗？去看看这个地方都有什么？“  
“你是指因为它建在树上，还是就想找家妓院？”密斯托拉斯不太确定他是什么意思。  
“都有，”辛巴德回答说。 “我们好长时间没有一起出去了，我觉得很心塞。”  
密斯托拉斯把盖着的毯子拉到下巴上： “我可不想背着醉醺醺的你，还要在树枝上走来走去，万一掉下去的话我们就完蛋了。”  
辛巴德为他的话皱起了眉头： “我哪里有喝醉过，我酒量可好了。“  
密斯托拉斯瞪大了眼睛。 “说出来你可能不相信，上一次我们出去，基本上是我扛着你回去的。你都喝到神志不清了。你不记得了？“  
“我才没有神志不清嘞，”辛巴德嘟囔道。密斯托拉斯猛地坐了起来，速度快得他差点没刹住车，辛巴德的脸瞬间近在咫尺。  
“你要吸我的JB！”密斯托拉斯说。  
辛巴德移开视线， “但是你拒绝了。”他身子一晃，跪坐在床上。  
“因为你喝醉了！”  
“我都说了我醉得没那么厉害了！”辛巴德顶了回去 “我知道我说了什么，好吗？”  
“你还说你是第一个带我逛窑子的人，所以我找妹子你会不高兴。逛窑子的目的就是上床好吗！“  
“带你去的时候我又不知道！”辛巴达突然闭上了嘴—— 马斯鲁尔的床上传来窸窸窣窣的声音。密斯托拉斯这才想起来法纳利斯的听力有多么好。  
“我觉得去别的地方谈这个比较好，”密斯托拉斯朝着睡着的孩子们抬了抬下巴。辛巴德僵硬地点了点头，一双眼睛上下左右地四处乱瞟。他实在不想再谈论这个了。但是，密斯托拉斯需要一个答案，因此他并不打算放过辛巴德 。他从床上下来，走到外面，辛巴德站在他身边。令人无比尴尬和紧张的沉默弥漫在他们之间 。  
外面传来人群和他们欢闹的声音，但他们之间的气氛却比彻底的沉默更让人难受。在那些一同旅行的时光中，他们之间从未有过这种空气。米斯特拉斯深吸一口气。  
“我和那个女孩一起去后院的时候，你为什么会不高兴？”他问。辛巴德不看他。  
“我不知道。我只是不喜欢……我猜，我可能已经习惯了你的注意力一直在我身上，要是你不再看我，我就觉得难受。“  
密斯托拉斯简直不知该如何吐槽。但是他并没有打算放弃他的感情，于是在瞬间便做好了决定。他对辛巴德的感情压抑了太久，他已经无法忍受了。 “我也不喜欢看到你和女孩子在一起。我很嫉妒。”  
“嫉妒？你那么有魅力了，密斯托拉斯。只要你对女孩子主动一点，她们肯定会被你吸引。你就是容易太激动过头了。“  
密斯托拉斯闭上眼睛，低下头。 “我不是嫉妒你，辛巴德。”  
辛巴德倒吸一口凉气 “你在说什么我不太明白。”  
去你的吧，密斯托拉斯想着，抓住辛巴德的衬衫领子把他拽到面前。密斯托拉斯还从未亲过别人，但这不重要，反正他就碰了一下。辛巴德像是被冻结那样愣在原地，盯着他，好像是第一次见到他似的。  
“你喜欢男人？”辛巴德问。  
密斯托拉斯捂着脸，他好想尖叫。他的声音像从紧绷的喉咙里挤出来的一样，“我喜欢你，辛巴德。”  
“我？”  
密斯托拉斯发出一声充满纠结的声音：“是。辛巴德。我喜欢你。我想吻你，我想握住你的手，我想知道你心里真正的想法，懂了吗？“  
“不知道为什么，听到你这样说我觉得好开心。”辛巴德说。密斯托拉斯听了只想揍他的鼻子。  
“认真的？你想说的就只有这个吗？”密斯托拉斯质问。他为这一刻做了那么多心理建设。被厌恶，或者得到回应，他设想过的一切的的一切之中，唯独没有这样平淡的反应。  
“我还有什么能说的，”辛巴德说。 “我自己也不确定我对你是怎么想的。这段时间以来，一切都颠倒了。我的理想，我的世界观。我一直......想着你，在看你训练的时候。现在，在这个你既可以喜欢女人也可以喜欢男人的地方......我对什么都不那么确定了。你是怎么接受自己的？“  
密斯托拉斯叹了口气：“我一直觉得男女都很棒啊，但是这样在萨桑是违法的，所以我没有告诉任何人。但你是第一个我真正喜欢上的人。我无法否认自己的感受。我想要理解我自己，所以在萨桑的图书馆读到了关于奥兰人的事情，这让我知道世界上还有很多像我这样的人。喜欢同性并不是奇怪的事，至少我不这么想。 ”  
“在遇见你之前，我从来都没有想过这个问题，”辛巴德说，“但是仔细考虑一下，我还挺想再吻你一次的。那天晚上我说的是认真的，就是我想，呃，对你做的那个事情。“  
“我想要你，”密斯托拉斯承认了，然后用一种低语般的声音说，“当那个女孩跪在我身下的时候，我在想象着你的样子。我想象那是你。“  
“你想让我跪在你身下？”辛巴德问道，不知不觉间两人的距离越来越近。密斯托拉斯点点头。  
“但我不是只想和你上床，”他皱着眉头说。 “我真的喜欢你，辛巴德。”  
“那你是想追求我了？”辛巴德看上去像被逗乐了。密斯托拉斯点点头。  
“没错。”他说。  
“但是你吻了我。这不是应该在那之后的吗？“  
“你说得对，”接着他说，“我可以再吻你一次吗？”  
辛巴德微笑着把他拉近。他的吻比密斯托拉斯自己主动时更温柔。辛巴德技巧娴熟，经验丰富。他的吻像潮水一样，每一次进退都恰如其分。 密斯托拉斯就像是雕刻家手中的粘土，被不断地拉抻和塑造着。当辛巴德开始啃咬他的嘴唇时，密斯托拉斯不禁抽了一口冷气。于是辛巴德退了回来。  
“对你来说太过头了？”他脸上挂着一种欠揍的笑容，眼睛却如饥似渴地望着他。 密斯托拉斯感觉自己的膝盖软得像果冻。  
“是有点，”密斯托拉斯实话实说。他再也不想向辛巴德隐藏自己了。他吻了吻辛巴德的脸，又把头靠着他的肩上。 “我还是觉得难以置信，这竟然真的发生了。”  
“我也从没想过要和男人干这种事啊，”辛巴德说，“不过我很欣赏你之前对碧芙所说的，关于不同地方的人对道德有不同的解释。至少在这一点上。有时候错的就是错的，无论其他人怎么想。“  
“就像奴役，杀害他人，”密斯托拉斯点头同意。辛巴德感到胸口涌起了什么深沉的欲念。这时密斯托拉斯放任自己的冲动吻上辛巴德的颈侧。 辛巴德深吸了一口气，于是密斯托拉斯再次亲吻了那块地方，再沿着脖子印下细细密密的吻，最后咬住他的耳朵。 辛巴德将他拉得更近，密斯托拉斯喘息着，变得兴奋起来。  
辛巴德抚摸着密斯托拉斯背部的手一路向下，引导着他坐在自己腿上，紧紧抱住他。接着辛巴德开始揉捏他的屁股，密斯托拉斯惊喘了一声，一口咬在了他的锁骨上，辛巴达呻吟出声。  
“抱歉，”密斯托拉斯说，“疼吗？”  
“再来一次，”辛巴德命令他。  
“遵命，我的国王，”密斯托拉斯回答。这个称呼让辛巴德又发出一声小小的呻吟，密斯托拉斯开始吮吻那片受虐待的肌肤时，让他发出用力的喘息。 “你喜欢我这样叫你？”  
“嗯，”辛巴德发出一声叹息，因为密斯托拉斯放开他的脖子，再度亲吻他的唇。  
“你是我的王。我的国王。”密斯托拉斯说，“你总有一天会找到自己的土地，建立自己的王国。到那个时候，你将成为真正的王。”  
“你真的觉得我能做到吗？”辛巴德问道。密斯托拉斯停下了亲吻，看着他的眼睛。  
“如果有人能从无到有建立一个王国，那就是你。我们都知道你能做到。”密斯托拉斯对他说：“如果不相信你，我们就不会追随你。不要让赛连蒂娜的话动摇。也许她是在迷宫里赢了你，但你早已取得过了比她更多的胜利。而且你会一直胜利下去，直到你满足，并拥有实现目标的力量为止。“  
“我一直都很佩服你这种脚踏实地的能力。”辛巴德说：“记得我们被困在死亡谷的时候吗？你可是唯一一个始终记得我们还要逃出去的人。”  
“我怎么可能忘记？”密斯托拉斯反问，“你和贾法尔真是太气人了！你怎么能连我们要做的事都忘了？我真的太生气了！“  
“你还不是想跟那个女人睡觉，”辛巴德提醒他。没错，密斯托拉斯是想那位女士春宵一度，但那仅仅是出于好奇心。再说了，既然对方都提出了邀请，他有什么理由放弃呢？  
“那时候我还没有喜欢上你，”密斯托拉斯说。  
“如果有的话，你会想留在那儿吗？”  
“不会，因为我光是看着你就会心跳加速。这根本就是折磨。而且，如果我喜欢你，我看到你的裸体以后肯定会，呃，兴奋起来，这样根本无法隐藏啊。“  
辛巴德叹了口气，抚摸着密斯托拉斯的脊背：“如果你当时喜欢我，我也不会这么容易就接受的。”  
“但你现在接受了吗？”密斯托拉斯问。  
“是的，我想是这样的，”辛巴德说：“我喜欢和你接吻的感觉，那种感觉真好，而且我越是想着它，就越是想再做一次。“  
“我真的不只是想和你做爱。”  
辛巴德那金色的眼睛转向他：“那就和我交往吧。 用萨桑的方式。“  
密斯托拉斯笑了：“没有这样的先例。”  
“那就做第一个。”  
“如果我要正式地追求你， 那就意味着在你接受我的求爱之前我们之间不能有任何性行为。“  
辛巴德做了个鬼脸：“我能吻你吗？反正我们已经打破这条规则了。“  
密斯托拉斯叹了口气，想要努力装出勉为其难的语气，但最后还是听起来过于欢喜：“我想这还是可以的。毕竟变成这样也是没有办法的事呢，应该不会有问题。“  
辛巴德啄了下他的嘴唇，密斯托拉斯啄了回去。  
“我们应该回去睡觉，”密斯托拉斯说：“明天还有一整天的贸易谈判。”  
“你还要制定你的求爱攻略，”辛巴德说。密斯托拉斯笑了起来：自从他意识到自己对他们会长的感情后，这还是几个月来第一次感到如此轻松。  
“是的，我猜我是要好好计划。”

**Author's Note:**

> *狂乱尖叫*  
> 我为了写这沙雕小说进行了大量关于故事背景里的文明和他们对同性恋的看法的研究。 非常感谢你阅读，希望你发表评论！  
> 一件有趣的事：故事里 席纳霍霍提到的神话实际上是真的。 他们是海洋和海洋生物的神灵。 此外，目前关于因纽特人民对LGBTQ +问题的看法还存在很大争议。 所以，如果你对社会的公平和正义感兴趣，那就去调查看看吧。  
> 再次感谢您的阅读！


End file.
